


Compatibility art

by Kendrick



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Stargate Atlantis - gateroom, Stargate Atlantis AU: John Farr, art - multi media, art - pastel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrick/pseuds/Kendrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pastel pencil (FaberCastell PITT) and demi-pastel (Sennelier extra-soft) on parchment.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. "Maybe once I'm not a stranger anymore."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Compatibility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250800) by [velocitygrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass). 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pastel pencil (FaberCastell PITT) and demi-pastel (Sennelier extra-soft) on parchment.


	2. "...but Rodney hadn't wanted to see it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pastel pencil (FaberCastell PITT) and demi-pastel (Sennelier extra-soft) on parchment.
> 
> This was supposed to be a semi-transparent pic used as the background, but once I finished it, I couldn't figure out how to do the layers. Result - not a lot of detail.


	3. "You can't have him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pastel pencil (FaberCastell PITT) and demi-pastel (Sennelier extra-soft) on parchment.
> 
> This scene just leapt out at me as a pivotal moment in John and Rodney's relationship. It was the first drawing I did, the only one that I felt *had* to be here.


	4. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a story on how I created this one.
> 
> Credit for the incredible line drawing goes to RogueDragon (who is happy to share). I found it on deviantart, printed it on blue pastel paper, and started coloring within the lines. Mostly. This is truly multi-media: I started with pastel pencils (FaberCastell PITT) and a bit of extra-soft demi-pastel (Sennelier), but I needed a brush to smudge the Sennelier in particular and didn't have time to go downtown to the art store. When I was in the local beauty shop looking for nail polish, I saw a wonderful selection of eye makeup brushes. The FaceSecrets concealer/liner brush was the perfect size. Finished coloring, I sent it off to velocitygrass, and she really liked it.
> 
> But I hadn't been able to get the brilliant shine I wanted, and I also wanted to cover over the heavy black lines which drew attention from the windows themselves. I remembered when I was looking at the brushes, I'd seen some gorgeous metallic eye shadow. Yep. Real Colors Baked Shadow Palette, primarily "Facade," layered on with sponge eyeshadow applicators. And the lines? Real Colors Hydra Eyes waterproof gel eye liner. (I wouldn't recommend using the liner for a significant part of any artwork; they're pretty expensive for how fast the pastel paper gobbles them up.)
> 
> I sent a pic of that one off to velocitygrass and asked which she liked better. She liked both, and somehow managed to layer one on top of the other, sent it back to me -- and this is what I've used. I have no idea how well the original will last, but then I'm used to ephemeral art (I was raised a musician), and sharing on the internet allows more viewing than if I framed it and put it in a gallery.
> 
> A word on the title. It seems to me that the changes John went through in this story led him to eventually believe in a future with someone, and I used the window as a representation of the beauty of that hope.


End file.
